1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a panel and a method for making a decorative panel structure, more particularly to wall or floor mounted panels made of blocks or slabs, specifically rectangular blocks, of natural stone bonded together and to a fiberglass backing. Panels are mounted with an adhesive upon a vertical or horizontal surface, and application of a clear polyester overlay gives gloss and durability to the visible stone surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laminated structures including a backing member and pieces of ceramic, stone chips, marble or the like bonded thereto are known. Also known in the prior art is use of a fiberglass fabric as a backing member for certain applications. Provision of a clear polyester overlay is also known. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are illustrative of certain features in the prior art: 1,976,986--Oct. 16, 1934--Desagnat, 2,931,751--Apr. 5, 1960--DuFresne, 3,560,315--Feb. 2, 1971--Evans et al., 3,700,534--Oct. 24, 1972--Cook, 3,878,030--Apr. 15, 1975--Cook.